An industrial gas turbine engine is known comprising compressor apparatus and a power turbine coupled to a shaft of a generator. The power turbine may comprise a rotatable support shaft and a disk overhung on the support shaft. A plurality of blades are coupled to the disk. The disk is believed to be formed from an expensive high-alloy-content material having high temperature capabilities.